Information can be wirelessly transferred using electromagnetic waves. Generally, such electromagnetic waves are either transmitted or received using a specified range of frequencies, such as established by a spectrum allocation authority for a location where a particular wireless device or assembly will be used or manufactured. Such wireless devices or assemblies generally include one or more antennas, and each antenna can be configured for transfer of information at a particular range of frequencies. Such ranges of frequencies can include frequencies used by wireless digital data networking technologies (e.g., including one or more of the IEEE 802.11 family of “Wi-Fi” standards, one or more of the IEEE 802.16 family of “WiMax” standards, or including other protocols or standards), cellular telephone or data services, fixed or mobile terrestrial radio, satellite communications, or other applications. For example, in the United States, various ranges of frequencies are allocated for low-power industrial, scientific, or medical use (e.g., an “ISM” band.), such as including a first ISM band in the range of 902 MHz. to 928 MHz., or including a second ISM band in the range of 2400 MHz. to 2500 MHz., among other ranges of frequencies.